Nothing Additions
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: Len un flagelado, horo un drogadicto tartamudo, hao violador, yoh adicto al sexo y drogas, pilika adicta a la sangre, janne torturadora. Ana, tamao, liserg los atienden, ustedes diganme... yaoi, yury, lemon y desquicio... estoy de vuelta...
1. CoNoCiEnDoMe

Sk no me pertenece aunque quisiera!

Esta historia es algo… rara… siquiera se como se me ocurrió, trata sobre nuestros shamanes en un "centro de rehabilitación" por así decirlo.

Advertencias:

Este fic contiene varias parejas yaoi y yuri HOMO-FOBICOS ALEJENSE, también es una historia sobre drogas, desquiciados, etc.

Este fic contiene lenguaje ofensivo. (Puteadas)

Si alguien es lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarse influir por mis fics… ahí va su vida, yo no me hago cargo.

El fic está tanto escrito desde los pensamientos de los personajes como en diálogos.

Este fic esta dedicado especialmente a mi jejejeje, si… me merezco un fic después de todo…

Que lo disfruten!

Para que quede claro:

Pensamientos: " "

Gestos o acciones:

Sarcasmos: ' '

P/L: pensamiento de len

P/Y: pensamiento de yoh

P/Ho: pensamiento de horo

P/Ha: pensamiento de hao

P/P: pensamiento de pilika

P/J: pensamiento de jeanne

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso es para que sepan cuando vamos con otro personaje o a otro lado

CoNoCiEnDoMe

"Acá terminé… en un 'loquero' que mas puedo pedir? Solo falta la camisa de fuerza y ya me pueden meter en esas 'jaulas' blancas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"bien, acá estoy… otra vez… si… reconozco este lugar ya que estuve un par de meses y pensaron que había mejorado… pero no! Jajaja soy el mismo de hace 2 años, me pregunto si esto es algo tan necesario… tendré cura?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"no lo puedo creer… yo, termine trabajando acá? En un centro de rehabilitación para estos enfermos mentales… tendría que haber conseguido trabajo por mi propia cuenta…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"H… hoy… es mi… mi primer día ac… acá… me siento algo… algo raro… es como si… como si… si… pudiera… ser como era yo... yo antes, se… seguramente me van a tratar de enfermo psi… psicópata como en el lugar anterior…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"genial… no se por que me mandaron a este lugar… padres… para que los quiero? Así se desasen de su hijo menor… pero bueno, al menos estoy con mi hermanito… que problema tendrá? No lo veo hace mas de 2 años…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"jajajajaja, no puedo creer que mis padres me echaran… solo si consigo ayuda puedo volver, que ironía, solo espero que estos estúpidos hagan algo rápido por que no tengo toda mi vida… y menos ahora que es mas corta… estúpidas enfermedades!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"que bueno, al fin pude entrar como ayudante en el centro de rehabilitación, estoy emocionado, espero que tenga un trabajo fijo… simplemente me encanta trabajar en estos lugares, aunque si hubiera estudiado mas duro podría haber salvado a mi madre…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"jaja, no puedo creer que terminaras así… en un centro de adictos... como si mi adicción fuera algo malo…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"hay no… espero que en este trabajo me acepten, la verdad es que estoy algo asustada… nunca trabaje en un lugar como este… siento temor hacia ellos? Eso creo… ahhh! Mi cabeza es un completo caos!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Bienvenidos al centro de rehabilitación nothing additions (no creo que exista o si?... bueno, no le hago publicidad a nada)

.-En este centro estarán el tiempo que sea necesario para curar sus adicciones

.-Mi nombre es Fausto y soy el dueño y a la vez psiquiatra del centro. Les voy a presentar a los demás compañeros de trabajo que estarán con ustedes en cada una de las diferentes secciones de rehabilitación.

.-Les pido a los enfermeros y demás que se presenten ante sus pacientes

.-Hola, sean bienvenidos al centro… yo soy Elisa, esposa de fausto y mi cargo aquí es de enfermera.

.-Hola, mi nombre es Silver y soy el entrenador de este centro, como sabrán tendrán distintas actividades grupales en las cuales implica el echo de hacer ejercicios etc.

.-Hola a todos… yo soy Ryunosuke pero pueden decirme Ryu, soy mas un consejero en este centro… si tienen algún problema emocional pueden contar con migo para lo que sea… (Un poco al pedo estaba Ryu no?)

.-Buenos días yo soy Kalim y estoy a cargo de la cocina, si desean algo en especial para comer yo puedo hacerlo. (Otro mas al pedo)

.-Bien, mi nombre es Nichrom (raro ver a este en un fic) y yo superviso todos sus movimientos, soy un aprendiz de mi hermano mayor Chrom (este es todavía mas raro).

.-Yo… yo soy Liserg y estoy acá en realidad para aprender pero… jeje… supongo que pueden pedirme ayuda si lo desean.

.-Mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura y estoy a sus servicios para lo que deseen, yo soy… soy la ayudante de Kalim.

.-Soy Ana y soy una de las enfermeras.

(Hagamos de cuenta que habían mas… pero no los voy a poner por que es todo un rollo)

.-Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos podemos comenzar con mi sesión de hoy.

.-Por favor pasen por el pasillo 3, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el cuarto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Ahora… quiero que todos se presenten y me digan sus problemas sin temor alguno.

.-mmmm, comencemos con tigo… como te llamas?

.-…Yo?

.-Si… comienza

.-mmmm… bien, yo soy Hao y mi problema es simple… soy un violador en serie Jajaja

.-Interesante

.-Ahora sigue hacia la derecha…

.-Yo soy Yoh, y solo soy adicto… adicto al sexo y a las drogas (se lo imaginan a yoh adicto al sexo? Pobre ana…jejeje)

.-Yo… y… yo soy Horokeru, p.. pero me p… pueden decir… horo-horo y tengo.. u… un problema con.. las … las drogas.

.-Eres tartamudo Horokeru?

.-N… no.. solo cuando me… me pon… pongo nervioso (pobre horito!)

.-Yo soy Pilika y soy adicta a la sangre por así decirlo y al alcohol

.-Adicta a la sangre? Explícate

.-suspiro dios… solo me gusta ver correr sangre…

.-mmmm, creo entender tu concepto.

.-Yo soy Len y tengo una hermosa adicción…

.-Y cual es?

.-Digamos que mi mejor amiga es mi navaja.

.-Eres un acecino?

.-… no… me flageo

.-ahhh

.-Yo soy Jeanne y soy una persona que disfruta torturar a los demás, soy además adicta al sexo.

.-Torturar? Que tipo de torturas?

.-Atar a alguien a un poste y tomar un vidrio para comenzar a cortarlo.

P/L:

"Esa chica me cae bien… acaso querría hacerme eso?"

P/Y:

"uhhh, adicta al sexo… eso me gusto"

P/P:

"Ja! Que se trae esa idiota?"

P/Ha:

"mmmm… pero que bien se ve…"

(No se preocupen que Jeanne no va a ser feliz con alguno de los chicos!)

.-Bien… alguien quiere contarme algo o prefieren ir a conocer el lugar?

.-…

.-yo preferiría irme a conocer.

.-yo también

.-Bueno, los que quieren se quedan con migo.

Como era de esperarse todos salieron de la habitación y fueron a recorrer los pasillos.

P/L:

"Vida de mierda… necesito algo para tomar… tengo una sed que me esta matando.

Jajaja, ya veo que me pierdo en medio de todo este desastre…"

En ese momento Len queda pasmado al ver a una persona en el patio fumando.

P/L:

"ese… quien es? No era el drogadicto?. No tendrá que estar fumando o si?"

Len comenzó a buscar una salida hacia el patio, decidió preguntarle a Silver que estaba por ahí.

P/L:

"mmmm pasillo uno… pasillo uno… ahí esta!"

.-como para no verlo… tiene un semejante letrero de salida… que boludo

Abrió la puerta y un calido rayo de sol le dio en la cara…

.-Sol de porquería!

.-hoy estamos de mal humor?

.-… que?

.-hola… soy Yoh…

.-… hola

.-No te gusta el sol verdad?

.-No… en realidad no me gusta la luz…

.-como a todos nosotros…

.-a ese parece gustarle…

.-a horo-horo? Naaa… ese esta mas loco que vivo

.-como sabes?

.-fuimos amigos durante la secundaria (ahora todos tienen mas de 18, excepto Pilika y Jeanne que son mas chicas)

.-ahh…

.-puede fumar? Digo… por su problema

.-seee, somos adictos a la droga, no al cigarrillo jijijiji

P/L:

"Esa risa me perforo el tímpano… era realmente molesta, pero a la vez traía algo de paz, era un sujeto raro… nunca entable conversación alguna con otros. Pero con el me sentía en confianza"

P/Y:

"jijijiji, ese chico es de esos que solo buscan algo de amor… estoy seguro… quizás… yo pueda dárselo jijijijiji"

P/L:

"me esta mirando de una manera extraña… mejor me alejo para prevenir algún tipo de accidente… o mal entendido…"

.-me voy

.-bueno… nos vemos pronto… Len…

Len fue caminando hacia la sombra de un árbol, en el cual se subió a una rama y quedo hundido en sus pensamientos

P/L:

"no necesito estar acá… puedo controlarme, además… es mi problema no el de ellos… nunca me gusto recibir ayuda de ningún extraño, siquiera de mi familia… por eso estoy acá… porque ellos me obligaron 'por mi propio bien' ja! Solo querían sacarse un peso de encima, como siempre"

.-creo… que… voy a caminar un rato

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P/P:

"Donde demonios estoy? Seguramente me perdí… tengo esa tendencia en los caminos de la vida… por que no en los pasillos de la cárcel? Es lo mismo de todos modos"

.-JAULA DE MIERDA! DONDE ESTOY!

.-estas en el pasillo 9, si sigues hacia atrás llegaras al pasillo 5 y después sigues por ahí y llegas al salón principal, ahí te podrás ubicar mejor

.-… ? Quien sos?

.-soy tamao Tamamura, ayudo a Kalim con los quehaceres de su 'jaula'

.-ah… gracias.

.- de nada, fue un placer hablar con usted

.-…

P/P:

"genial… tengo que caminarme la vida ahora para llegar al mismo lugar de siempre… terminaré por acostumbrarme… aunque me cueste me terminare orientando"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P/Ha:

"todo se ve tan apacible… cuando me acostumbre ya no será así… solo será un infierno mas… espero hoy poder conciliar el sueño… últimamente las pesadillas son mas constantes y peores, por ahí acá me den algo para tomar… pero… si les digo que tengo pesadillas me van a hacer miles de preguntas…, no eso no quiero, odio responder a todo…"

.-Ohhh… pero que linda enfermera… (Un poco baboso verdad?) Me voy a acostumbrar rápido a las atenciones que me van a dar!"

.-Hola

.-hola… que?

.-me preguntaba si…

.-habla rápido, no tengo todo el día

.-uhhh, que carácter… solo quería saber donde estaba… la verdad perdí el rumbo al infierno y necesito un demonio para que me guíe

.-suspiro no tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar molestándome? Si quieres violar a alguien solo busca a Jeanne.

.-uhhh, me encanta tu carácter salvaje!

.-piérdete gusano!

P/Ha:

"wow! Creo que esta es mi próxima presa…y si que es una buena!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P/Ho:

suspiro "que día tan lindo… se siente tan bien el aire fresco… al fin disfruto de un día así… pero… se que algo busco… … …"

.-tonto… como va a haber 'algo' entre los árboles? Ya estas alucinando

P/Ho:

"pero que ven mis ojos? La hermosura innata… es toda una obra de arte… es sencilla, natural… casi… casi puedo decir que me gusta"

.-hola

.-hola…

.-q… quien eres?

.-me llamo marion y tu?

.-y… yo soy h… horo-horo

.-q… que problema tie… tienes?

.-eh? No, yo solo vine a ver a mi hermano que trabaja acá

.-ah… y.. yo pensé que.. Tu…

.-no… para nada…

P/Ho:

"d… demonios… quede como… como un es… estúpido… COMO ODIO ESTAR NERVIOSO!"

.-b… bueno, yo creo que… me voy…

.-ok, chau

.-ch… chau

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

P/L:

"Va a ser mejor que entre… ya se esta haciendo de noche y no quiero que los mosquitos me piquen"

Len iba entrando al centro cuando Kalim lo detiene

.-Oye…

.-m?

.-necesito un favor

.-…

.-ya es hora de que entren pero no puedo encontrar a horokeru, tu lo buscarías por ni? Es que tengo que seguir cocinando…

.-… suspiro esta bien…

.-perfecto, nos vemos en la cena

P/L:

"genial… ahora tengo que buscar a ese chico… recuerdo que lo vi por los árboles… mmmm debe seguir por ahí… supongo…"

Ya habían pasado casi 20 minutos cuando entonces encontró un bulto entre los arbustos…

.-oye…

.-…

.-oye niño… te están buscando para que entres…

.-eh?

.-que te buscan!

.-q… quien?

.-el cocinero…

.-p… para que me quiere?

.-dijo que es hora de entrar, vas a venir?

.-s… si, ya voy

.-ok

.-ESPERA!

.-?

.-puedo ir con tigo?

.-… como quieras

.-bien!

Horo se paro y camino hacia len, juntos caminaron por el 'bosque' hasta llegar a donde estaba la casa, el entrar se separaron y cada uno se sentó en mesas diferentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: bien, es corto… es que me llego el sueño y me quiero ir a dormir, ustedes dejen reviews para opinar como quedo.

Estaba pensando… en vez de hacer sufrir a pilika como tenia planeado… por que no hacer un yuki… JAJAJA, cada día estoy mas loca, bueno, ustedes digan.

_**Nos vemos en el infierno** (solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	2. Lo que siento

Sk no me pertenece pero este es un UA (universo alterno) y como es mi fic… escribo lo que quiero jeje

No tengo inspiración… seguro me queda para la reverenda v… (Yo y mi vocabulario tan delicado) pero bah… si solo quieren leer no?

Advertencia: … vocabulario inadecuado (puteadas), violencia, locura, desquicio, paranoia, drogas, flagelaciones, sexo (por ahora no), y… alcohol… y… todas esas huevadas que te hacen daño a los 'tiernos' (sarcasmo) pensamientos…

Este capitulo esta dedicado a: … además de a mi… a… mmm… AL QUE QUIERA! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Ya no aclaro los pensamientos por que es jodido… y al pedo, le saca el suspenso, así que lo que no entiendan… no me importa…

Para que quede claro:

Pensamientos: "…"

Mis comentarios y… etc.: ( )

Sarcasmos: '…'

Censuras/piiiiiii/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso es para que sepan cuando vamos con otro personaje o a otro lado

Cap 2: Lo que siento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap: anterior:

Horo se paro y camino hacia len, juntos caminaron por el 'bosque' hasta llegar a donde estaba la casa, el entrar se separaron y cada uno se sentó en mesas diferentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"demonios… malditos drogones… mejor me siento solo…" (uúUU que lindo personaje…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"mmmm… donde voy… donde… hay… no te pongas nervioso… ya se!"

.-hola… es… esta ocupado?

.-eh? No! Siéntate si quieres

.-gracias!

.-oye… y como te llamas?

.-horokeru, pero… si tu quieres puedes decirme horo-horo para no complicarte… (Esos nombres que les ponen… por que no le ponen "josesito", "pablito", "pepito", "fulanito", se andan complicando la vida al pedo)

.-oki, horo… yo soy yoh… simplemente yoh

.-jeje, bien… yoh ('que conversación mas interesante…')

.-oye… que hacías con el racista?

.-ehhh? Quien?

.-el tal len… no te diste cuenta lo anti-social que es? (SIIII, AGUANTEN LOS ANTI-SOCIALES! SOMOS LO MEJOR! … que modestia la mía…)

.-a si?... no lo se… a mi me fue a buscar a los matorrales… jeje, por así decirlo…

.-mmmm… (Poniendo cara de galán de telenovela) este se trae algo con vos verdad?

.-… a que te refieres?

.-… nada… (Horo mas boludo que yoh? "en el buen sentido" eso si que es raro…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-oye troglodita!

.-uhm?

.-jajaja… que tonto eres eh!

.-… hermana… que quieres?

.-nada… insultarte… sos la única persona que no se enoja con lo que digo…

.-claro que no… eres mi hermanita mas linda!

.-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA IDIOTA! LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME DIGAS ASI TE JURO QUE TE METERE LA SILLA POR EL…/piiiiiii/

.-O.o… hermana… que ese vocabulario, baja un poco los decibeles! No ves que estoy hablando!

.-y que me harás si no me callo?

.-te violare

.-ehhhh? NO LE DIGAS ESO A MI HERMANA!

.-y que vas a hacer blue-boy? (así le va a decir hao a horo)

.-hermano…ya… no molestes… TTTT compórtate!

.-demonios… si que tienen la misma cara de drogados (horo no…)

.-NO LE DIGAS ESO A MI HERMANO! SOY LA UNICA QUE LO PUEDE LLAMAR ASI!

.-tu cállate intento de mujer (muajajajaja, siiiii, insúltense! Tírense con lo que tengan a mano)

.-disculpen, pero es la hora de comer y están armando un alboroto terrible…

.-hay…hay… silver… ya me conoces, yo soy así…

.-con mas razón hao… da el ejemplo, después de todo eres el mayor

.-… ¬¬ hay tu si que le quitas la diversión a todo…

Toma su orgullo y se va

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"manga de boludos, no saben hacer nada mas productivo que insultarse! Me tienen podrido mejor me voy a mi cua…"

.-oye!

.-…

.-me puedo sentar?

.-no jodas

.-… oye esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer

.-mujer? Donde hay una? (a mi siempre me dicen lo mismo… no los culpo, no soy el 'modelo femenino' mas bien el masculino jajajaja)

.-… idiota

.-no me digas que te estas mirando en un espejo… tené cuidado, seguro se rompe…

Len se levanta y se va a su cuarto dejando a pilika hablando sola (siii, así se hace len!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-a donde se ira ese?

.-¿?

.-ese! (señalando)

.-ahhh, el racista… ni idea…

.-lo invito a sentarse?

.-estas loco? Para que me mire con cara de "quien sos drogado de mierda?"

.-oye… no creo que sea así…

.-… como quieras… pero si lo llamas me voy

.-mmm… de acuerdo, que se vaya

.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Entonces dices que es un violador?

.-si… leí su expediente…

.-jaja, no tienes cara de chusma…

.-no! Estaba limpiando la oficina del señor fausto y estaba arriba del escritorio…

.-mira vos… tamao la chusma…

.-claro que no señorita ana!

.-… como quieras, no me importa…

.-de que hablan?

.-¿?

.-joven liserg… estábamos hablando de el joven hao…

.-… pero si de joven no tiene un pelo!

.-… jaja… ana… tu siempre tan chistosa… que edad tiene?

.-que? Ya le echaste el ojo? (para los que no saben significa si le gusto)

.-QUE? Claro que no! Es solo curiosidad!

.-… tiene 28 años

.-… a eso le dices viejo?

.-jóvenes… no se peleen!

.-no… el no vale la pena…

.-oó (y bla bla bla… no voy a escribir todo su discurso)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando todos habían terminado de comer… ni idea que comieron imagínese lo que quieran, todos se disponían a ir a sus cuartos a dormir o algunos no…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-mmmmm… mmmmmm… MMMMMMMMMMMMMM… que aburrido… recién son las 9:00 p.m y ya nos mandan a la cama como si tuviéramos 6 años… da igual… de todos modos nunca puedo dormir… mmmm… que puedo hacer mientras?

.-ya se! … no… no se… y si llamo a mi hermana?... naa… solo me insultaría… TTTT

.-me pregunto por que habrán dos camas… acaso alguien puede venir algún dia y hacerme compañía?

(3 horas después…)

.-yo… yo… yo… NO PUEDO DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

.-DEMONIOS PUEDES CALLARTE GUSANO? INTENTO LEER Y CON TUS CONTINUOS CHILLIDOS NO CONSIGO CONCENTRARME!

.-¿? Acaso ese era?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"la re /piiiiiii/ madre que lo re /piiiiiii/ acaso tiene hormigas en el /piiiiiii?" (uúUU)

.-… perdí la línea… donde carajo estaba?

"_hay len… mejor ve a dormir…"_

"tu no me digas que hacer hija de /piiiiiii/ (esto se me sale de las manos) odio mi conciencia… no servís para nada!"

.-… ya no puedo concentrarme… me voy a dormir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"si… era el… q… que… que hago?"

.-L… LO… LO SI… SIENTO, E… ES QUE… YO… Y… YO NO… NO PUEDO… DOR… MIR…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-ME IMPORTA TRES CARAJOS, DEJA DE GRITAR O MEJOR DICHO CHILLAR! Y DEJAME DORMIR EN PAZ!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-s... si…

"… q… que mala suerte… j… jus… justo el…"

"mejor me callo y veo que hacer sin hacer ruido"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día… 7:30 a.m para ser mas exactos

Por los altavoces Elisa comienza a nombrar a las personas que deben ir al despacho de fausto

.-Hao Asakura acercarse a la oficina de fausto para su sesión de psicología (ni idea como se le dice… yo le llamo "sesión de trauma" Jajaja)

.-Horokeru Usui acercarse a las 8:30 a.m para su sesión de psicología

.-Yoh Asakura, acercarse a su sesión de psicología a las 9:30 a.m

.-Len Tao, acercarse a la oficina central para retirar un paquete, y no olvide su sesión a las 10:30 a.m

Y así sucesivamente hasta llamar a todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Hola, tanto tiempo hao… como te trata la vida?

.-mm… no me quejo faust

..y… algo nuevo para contar? Por que estas acá de nuevo?

.-bueno… como veras, y seguro sabrás esta es una adicción mas fuerte de lo que ustedes pensaban…

.-violaste a alguien?

.-sep…

.-… y a que se debió eso?

.-bueno… te voy a contar, con vos ya no tengo pelos en la lengua…

.-si…

.-estaba todo bien, pasaron 2 meses y yo estaba feliz de la vida, superando todos los obstáculos y sin problemas mayores.

.-pero…

.-pero… un día, fui a un boliche… fui… y como siempre como soy un imán para las mujeres (ja! Este es más humilde que yo…)

.-…

.-una se me acerco y me pregunto si quería bailar y como me llamaba y todas esas cosas boludas que hacen las mujeres para llamar la atención… baile con ella y por lo que hacia me di cuenta de sus "verdaderas intenciones", admito que al principio me quise separar pero como siempre mis impulsos de hombre me llevaron a seguirle el 'juegito' y así fue como termine acá…

.-pero… si ella comenzó todo no la violaste…

.-pues si… porque cuando estábamos en un lugar mas tranquilos ella comenzó a resistirse y se quería ir… tu sabes perfectamente faust que si me provocas te la aguantas… soy muy calentón y bue… así paso… (TTTT no me quiso contar con lujo de detalles así que confórmense con esto, igual no lo iba a presionar!)

.-hay hao… si te hubieses cuidado un poco mas…

.-pues si… pero como vez si no me resistí esa vez tampoco lo iba hacer la próxima…

.-es verdad… bueno, ya se tratar con tigo y se lo que hay que arreglar… ahora solo me preocupan los nuevos… tengo entendido que tu hermano también esta aquí… que paso?

.-pues… al ser gemelos, se ve que yo me lleve la parte de violador y el la de adicto al sexo…

.-mmm… hoy en día la gente no admite el adicto al sexo como una adicción como la droga algo así.

.-oye…

.-¿?

.-vine aquí para hablar de mi hermano o de mi…

.-jejeje, es verdad… sabes, estoy haciendo un informe acerca de tu problema… necesito que me cuentes como te sientes al respecto de todo… tengo que gravarlo.

.-… mmmm… pero tienes que hacerme un favor…

.-un favor?... tu si que no eres boludo hao…

.-jejejeje, claro que no (poniendo sonrisa al estilo gai el de naruto "colgate frescura confiable")

.-bien… empieza por donde quieras….

(Eso lo voy a mostrar después, muajajaja)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-lalalalala (canción boluda) mmmmm, que bueno esto de las sesiones privadas… la verdad no me gusta nada eso de contar mi vida frente a los demás… me da mucha pena

.-OYEEEEEEEEEE

.-AHHHHHH!

.-jijijijijijiji, te asuste!

.-… yoh…

.-tienes que ir a la cosa esa… ya vi a mi hermano salir de la oficina

.-ahhh… como entraste?

.-… vas a llegar tarde, yo voy a caminar un ratito por ahí, para despejarme! Chau!

.-… pero… (No termino la frase cuando yoh ya se había ido)

.-que chico mas raro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"bien, si llego tarde le digo… que me perdí, si… después de todo me cuesta trabajo encontrar las cosas… mmmm pasillo 1… pasillo 1…. Donde esta el condenado pasillo?... puede que…"

.-ese es…

(si, efectivamente… era len que por esas casualidades de la vida pasaba por ahí, habiendo 20 pisos para caminar… el estaba ahí)

.-h… ho... hola

.-…

.-oye!... l… lamento lo… lo de … anoche…

.-piérdete pelos de escoba

.-… q… QUE? NADIE SE METE CON MI PELO! Y MENOS TU ALETITA!(Me encanta cuando le dicen aletita…)

.-a… aletita? Que dem…

.-horokeru acercarse a la oficina del señor fausto… hace 20 minutos que lo esta esperando…

.-demonios, y eso que estoy perdido…

.-eres retrasado o que?

.-…

.-el pasillo 1, esta en el primer piso, y es el primero que se ve cuando bajas del asesor…

.-… a si?

.-¬¬ retrasado

.-oye! Que te pasa? Acaso te hice algo? Porque no recuerdo siquiera haberte hablado!

.-sabes? Sos molesto... tu presencia es molesta, tu voz de niño es molesta, tus insistentes disculpas son molestas, en síntesis… me molestas!

.-… p… pe… ro… y…yo… solo que... queria ser tu… t… tu amigo

.-a mi no me vengas con el cuento del pobre cordero degollado… me importa un cuerno lo que querías de mi… solo no te me acerques mas… ya bastante molesto es ser tu vecino (que humor… así me gusta!)

(Cuando len se estaba yendo del lugar el "pelos de escoba" le grita)

.-YA VERAS! VOY A VENGARME TAO!

"demonios! Que carácter, me hierve la sangre"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Tu crees que sea buena idea?

.-si…

.-pero..

.-eres una escandalosa, por que no te calmas un poco?

.-s… si señorita ana

.-ya te dije que me dijeras ana…

Las mejillas de la peli-rosada tomaron un color carmesí (en pocas palabras se puso roja…)

.-si… a… ana (creo que tiene el mismo complejo de horo…)

.-mira… tu ve como si nada a limpiar y de paso distraes a Elisa… no se… cuéntale algo… o algo que se te ocurra…

.-bien!

.-yo iré y buscare las llaves

.-y si algo sale mal?

.-deja de ser tan negativa!... bien… 1… 2… 3… ahora…

.-Señorita Elisa…

.-si tamao?

.-yo… quería preguntarle algo…

.-si, que pasa?

.-yo…

"piensa… piensa… ana te dijo que la entretuvieras… no la defraudes… se enfadaría con migo y no quiero que me ignore… no… no quiero que me deje de hablar……………"

otra vez… la peli-rosada se volvió a poner roja

"que cosas pienso, O/O cada vez estoy mas loca!"

.-t… tamao te sientes bien?

.-y… yo… yo… …. A… aca… acaso es…

.-tamao… dilo con claridad, no te entiendo…

.-ACASOESTANMALOQUETEGUSTENLASMUJERES? O/O

.-¿? Que? Que dijiste tamao?

.-QUE SI ES TAN MALO QUE ME GUSTEN LAS MUJERES!

en ese momento ana estaba poniendo la mano en la cajuela donde estaba la vendita llave que yo todavía no se para que van a usar cuando escucho la pregunta de tamao y quedo pasmada…

"q… que dijo? Acaso es? Lesbiana? Tamao? No… pero? Si se ve tan inocente… tan… linda… … … … EHHH? ANA ESTAS LOCA? Que idioteces piensas!... yo… yo… LA LLAVE, acá esta!"

.-… bu… bueno… tamao… yo en realidad… bueno, tendrías que hablar con fausto… el es el mejor consejero…

.-O/O "que dije… por que lo dije? Acaso ana… me… me gusta?" y… yo…

Tamao miro la puerta y vio como ana se arrastraba literalmente por el piso saliendo de la recepción

.-si, … luego le preguntare… me… me tengo que ir señorita!

.-… adiós

.-que tenga un buen día! O/O

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-…

.-…

.-ehh… acá esta…

.-… s… si?

.-o… oye niña…

.-¿?

.-lo que dijiste?

.-O/O (dios… esta todo el día roja!)

.-acaso era… verdad?

.-y… yo…

Ana comenzó a acercarse a tamao peligrosamente…

.-s… señorita ana… yo… la…

.-shhh… alguien se acerca

.-p… PERO!

Ana callo a tamao… al fin, pero no fue con una trompada o le tapo la boca con la mano si no que…

.-s… se… señorita… ana… q… que… que hace?

Se separa rápidamente, haciendo que el beso que la itako le dio se terminara

.-te dije que hagas silencio…

.-…

.-tamao yo… yo te quería decir algo… yo te…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lemon o no lemon, esa es la cuestión… que dicen lemon de anaxtamao?

N/A: seee… se me dio por poner algo de yuri en este cap… ni idea el por que… ja! Cada dia estoy mas loca… respuestas…

1-que parejas yaoi van a haber… NO LES VOY A DECIR! Perdería la gracia del fic… pero acepto sugerencias!

2-con el yuri… bueno, como verán mucha idea no tengo pero como quiero hacer algo raro… no se… ustedes díganme que hago con el yuri…

3-mutilaciones? Naaa… no puse ningún asesino… pero… seeee, va a haber una muerte… quien va a ser la o el afortunado de ese final? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm adivinen!

Denme ideas para parejas! MENOS TAMAOXHORO, LENXPILIKA, LENXTAMAO… NADA CON LEN Y HORO! NADA DE MUJERES CON ELLOS! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

4-Me reflejo en len?... en algo si, pero no soy yo… ya vas a ver por que!

Preguntas:

1-Voy a dejar de insultar?

2-voy a poner algo de lemon?

3-voy a dejar de hacer parecer tan estupido a horo?

4-voy a hacer un buen yuri?

5-los voy a dejar de aburrir?

6-voy a torturar a len?

7-hao va a violar a alguien?

Todo eso y mucho mas en el próximo cap… (si es que sigo) solo denme reviews! Jejejeje

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	3. Un NuEvO sEnTiMiEnTo

Sk no me pertenece pero este es un UA (universo alterno) y como es mi fic… escribo lo que quiero jeje

Advertencia: … vocabulario inadecuado (puteadas), violencia, locura, desquicio, paranoia, drogas, flagelaciones, sexo (por ahora no), y… alcohol… y… todas esas huevadas que te hacen daño a los 'tiernos' (sarcasmo) pensamientos…

Mmmmm no se si se dieron cuenta pero tengo una perfecta excusa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar… SE ME BORRO EL CAP! SIIIII ESTABA POR LAS FRACES FINALES Y SE ME APAGO LA PC Y NO LO PUDE RECUPERAR! Hijos de /piiiiiii/ por eso me puse de mal humor y tire todo a la mierda (literalmente)

Este capitulo esta dedicado a: Facu, mi profesor de guitarra y el mejor primo del mundo! (Prometo ponerme las pilas con la guitarra jejeje)

Para que quede claro:

Pensamientos: " "

Mis comentarios y… etc.: ( )

Esto es nuevo: _susurros_ se… cuando alguien susurra esta con cursiva

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 3: Un nuevo sentimiento?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap anterior:

.-s… se… señorita… ana… q… que… que hace? (se separa rápidamente, haciendo que el beso que la itako le dio se terminara)

.-te dije que hagas silencio…

.-…

.-tamao yo… yo te quería decir algo… yo te…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-yo… no se si decirlo pero…

.-señorita… ana…

.-tamao…. Tamao…. Tamao…

.-TAMAO!

.-? Eh? Que…. Que paso?

.-te quedaste dormida en la mitad de la novela

.-…

.-p… pero…

.-se estaban a punto de besar y termino el capitulo

.-ah… o sea que…

.-que?

.-no nada… (muajajajaja, se pensaron que iba a haber acción tan temprano?)

.-tenemos que ir a ayudar a Kalim, esta ocupado haciendo la cena

.-si, como usted diga señorita ana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-MUERO DE HAMBREEEE! DENME COMIDA! (Ya se parece a mi)

.-en unos momentos estará la comida joven horo-horo

.-mmmm, creo que si no como pronto voy a desmayarme

.-jejeje (a mi no me causaría gracia… es un tema delicado)

.-The darkness holding me tightly…Until the sun rises up… (Adoro esa parte!)

.-uhm?

.-…

.-que cantas len?

.-…

.-eh?

.-no te importa

.-claro, sino, no te preguntaría o si?

.-…

.-bueno… que elocuente…

.-me das un café Kalim?

.-claro, pero ya estamos por comer joven len

.-no tengo hambre…

.-por?

.-no te metas en lo que no te incumbe estúpido

.-NO LE DIGAS ASI A MI HERMANO!

.-p… pilika! Que haces aquí?

(len) "de donde carajo salio esta?"

.-yo? nada, solo quería pasear un poco

.-a… b… bien… p… per..o no… no…

.-NO HABLES ASI QUE ME PONES HISTERICA!

.-mas de lo que eres? Naaa… me estas jodiendo, se puede?

.-QUE?

.-n… no!... no se… peleen!

.-vos no te metas CUCARACHA QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MI HERMANO!

.-ja! Y eso que es tu hermanita menor…

.-no te recomiendo que la hagas enojar…

.-QUE? ACASO NO TIENEN CEREBRO?

.-yo si, pero creo que vos llegaste tarde a la repartición gratuita

Se para de su asiento y se va rumbo hacia la salida al patio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(len) "pendeja insoportable, ni siquiera se de donde salio, seguro me esta siguiendo, además como…"

.-HOLA!

.-?

.-soy yo! me recuerdas? Yoh!

(len) "como me voy a olvidar del chico tarado con voz de niña"

.-no…

.-ahhh, bueno, como estas?

.-como siempre

.-y eso como es?

.-mal

.-ohhhhh! Y porque?

.-por que se me da la re /piiiiiii/ gana

.-… jijijijiji

(len) "demonios, mierda/piiiiiii/piiiiiii/"

(Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta)

.-oye!

De repente ve a esa persona con la que no se quería ver y retoma camino hacia yoh

(len) "kuso kuso kuso kuso! Que no me haya visto!"

.-hey! Desde cuando no saludas?

.-se conocen hermano?

.-…

.-si hermanito drogy, yo no vivo en una naranja como vos (yo me entiendo)

.-… no vivo en una naranja! De donde se conocen?

.-bueno (sonrisa de galán de telenovela barata al estilo gai "colgate frescura confiable") es una larga historia y muy linda, nosotros…

.-NOSOTROS UN /piiiiiii/ NO TE CONOSCO Y VOS NO ME CONOCES A MI OK?

.-uhhh con que tan rápido nos olvidamos len? Como quieras…

.-idiota

.-g…

.-oigan! No se peleen, la vida hay que vivirla en paz

.-claro y lo dice un drogadicto como vos, el mejor ejemplo de vida

(Agarra su 'orgullo' y se va)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(horo)"por que se estaba peleando con yoh y el hermano? Que antisocial, bueno, a mi ese chico me da miedo!"

.-en que piensas horo?

.-en nada pilika…

.-es verdad tu no piensas…

.-… por que todos dicen eso?

.-mmmm será por que es verdad?

.-nooo, no es verdad, y pensé que tu como mi hermana lo sabias

.-bueno, pero…

.-pero nada! Al final eres igual que… kana… (Gracias chocolana por el nombre)

.-pero horo…

Horo se levanta y se va a su cuarto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(len) "por que justo el… la puta madre (me canse de censurar)"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horo estaba acostado en la cama boca arriba cuando siente que algo humedece sus mejillas

.-demonios, estúpidos recuerdos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(len) "tendría que acostarme… relajarme… dormir… olvidar… cortar… sangrar… morir…"

.-KUSO!

.-si tan solo estuviera en mi casa entonces nunca lo habría visto… solo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento se escucha que la puerta de horo se golpea con fuerza

.-q… que?... que h… ha… haces… a… acá hao?

.-bueno yo… pensé que querías a alguien que te anime… o me equivoque?

.-y… yo… es… no… quiero…. Decir… si… digo… no!

.-? Te puedes decidir? En realidad tengo algo de prisa…

.-vete!

.-mmm no me digas que hay que hacerlo a la fuerza?

.-Q… Q… QUE? E… E… ESTAS…. L… LOCO?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(ahora en el cuarto de len)

.- Q… Q… QUE? E… E… ESTAS…. L… LOCO?

.-? Que?

.-ese fue horokeu? No me digas que?

(len) "y si es hao?... no… mira que va a ser hao, si el no lo conoce… o si? ahh… que pensas boludo? Desde cuando te importa el drogado ese?"

"nunca… pero a pesar de odiar a todo el mundo no le deseo eso a nadie… ya se lo que se siente y no quiero que eso le pase" (que cursi pero bue…)

Len salio de su cuarto y fue hacia el de horo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toco la puerta (que boludo, por que no entro?)

.-h… horokeu?

(Horo) "? Ese es… len?"

(len) "mierda… no contesta"

(hao) "que hace el chino acá, demonios!"

.-hao la re puta madre abrí esa puerta!

.-… (Abriendo la puerta) len, len… que haces por acá a esta hora? (sarcásticamente)

.-l… len…

.-q… que haces acá hao?

.-vos que haces acá?

.-yo…

.-el vino a verme!

.-? Que horo?

.-…

.-si, el vino porque…. Yo… lo… había llamado

.-…

.-… y pensas que te voy a creer eso horo?

.-y por que no hao?

.-len… no soy tan estúpido…

.-a no? Bueno, entonces me equivoque de hao…

.-…

.-oigan… no se peleen en mi cuarto…

.-viste que vos me llamaste horito?

.-… o/o si len…

.-entonces… por que… no… hacemos… lo que… Len se iba acercando peligrosamente a la cara del ainu íbamos… a… hacer…

.-O/O…

.-…

.-p… pero… yo…

.-shhhh

De repente el ainu se ve callado por los labios de len (en otras palabras, len lo beso)

(hao) "hijo de /piiiiiii/"

(horo) "q… que?... que es… esta… sensación de calor? Acaso yo?"

(len) "que asco, que asco, que asco, que asco! que…"

.-son unos idiotas!

.-que pasa hao? celoso de que te haya olvidado?

.-ja, no te preocupes… me voy a asegurar de que eso no pase

.-…

.-…

.-los dejo a solas, seguramente tienen mucho que hace ahora, espero que te diviertas lensito!

(len) "/piiiiiii/piiiiiii/"

Hao se fue a su cuarto que estaba frente al de horo

.-l… len…

.-me voy

.-q… que?

.-que me voy

.-no… pero… es que nosotros…

.-nosotros… no hables en plural, solo lo hice para que hao no te joda, ahora…

.-mientes! (mientes… dime que me amas, júrame que nunca piensas alejarte de mi… mientes, mírame a los ojos, grabate muy dentro, que si tu me dejas… no podré vivir sin ti…la la la… eso es? O.o ENRIQUE IGLESIAS! … nunca coman frutillas después de la media noche… o dejen que sus padres les hagan escuchar esa música de chicos… es traumante!)

.-en que?

.-no lo hiciste por eso len!

.-mira… te voy a decir una cosa…

.-no! No quiero escuchar...

.-va a ser mejor que aprendas a distinguir una calentura de el amor… o te va a ir muy mal en la vida sabes?

.-ah si, como si vos supieras tanto!

.-seguramente se mas que vos…

.-claro que no, soy mayor que tu!

.-como sabes eso?

.-mmmm, fausto me dijo…

.-…

.-mira, tengo 5 años mas que vos y eso me da mas experiencia en la vida! Tao..

.-…

.-no vas a decir nada?

.-… 23 años y tenes el cerebro de un bebé de 5?

.-… claro que no!

.-… por favor…

(horo) "no entiendo… con el no puedo enojarme… por que cuando el me dice bebé yo no me enojo, es mas, me gusta…"

(len) "va a ser mejor que te vayas tao antes de que pierdas el control… 23 años?"

.-…

.-…

.-me voy

.-… b… bueno len

.-…

.-g… gr… acias

.-… no tenes por que fingir a ser el nenito bueno con migo

.-… uhm? Pero si yo soy así…

.-no lo creo, a mi no me engañas para nada con esa carita de 'yo no fui'

.-PUES SABES, PREFIERO MI CARA DE YO NO FUI ANTES DE TENER TU CARA DE ZOMBI!

.-zombi?

.-… s… si

.-…

Len va rumbo a la puerta y se dispone a ir a su cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-mierda!

.-que paso hermanito? Problemas amorosos?

.-q… QUE HACES ACA YOH? Casi me da un paro!

.-jijijiji, bueno, me… _gusta asustarte_…

.-… que?

.-si… _me encanta… asustarte _lastima que nunca quieras jugar con migo…

.-jugar?

.-si… hao…_ jugar_

.-… no estoy de humor para tus estupideces!

.-que no quieres jugar con migo (pone cara de cordero degollado)

.-… y a que queres '_jugar'_?

.-bueno… yo pensaba…

.-uhm?

.-en jugar a…

.-LARGALO!

.-_a la mama y al papa_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: no tengo inspiraron, estoy cansada, ya estoy cantando enrique iglesias así que miren como quede, espero que les guste, ya se quien es la compañera de horo jejeje, bueno, como siempre… **lemon o no lemon? Esa es la cuestión,** yo no se… creo que seria lindo entre los gemelos… y si, no hice nada con el anaxtamao, todo tiene su explicación, pero no se los voy a decir

Respuestas:

1-Voy a dejar de insultar? Nooo, esa es mi naturaleza!

2-voy a poner algo de lemon? mmmm por ahora no por que… no -

3-voy a dejar de hacer parecer tan estupido a horo? Mmmm tal vez… no se…

4-voy a hacer un buen yuri? Naaa, no los veo con ganas de ver uno o si?

5-los voy a dejar de aburrir? No, como verán en este cap también los aburrí es que no tengo inspiración…

6-voy a torturar a len? Siii, seguro…

7-hao va a violar a alguien? Mmmm a punto pero no, y no se si se dieron cuenta de algo…

Preguntas:

1-Len va a soportar a horo?

2-horo va a dejar de ser manipulado por pilika?

3-hao va a encontrar al amor de su vida?

4-yoh va a quedar noqueado?

5-pilika va a sufrir por perra?

6-van a saber quien es la compañera de horo?

7-voy a conseguir inspiración?

Bueno, me voy a dormir porque me estoy muriendo, díganme si quieren un lemon! Mierda!

Jejeje, cya.

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


	4. OnIiChAn

Sk no me pertenece pero este es un UA (universo alterno) y como es mi fic… escribo lo que quiero jeje

Advertencia: … vocabulario inadecuado (puteadas), violencia, locura, desquicio, paranoia, drogas, flagelaciones, sexo (en este si), y… alcohol… y… todas esas huevadas que te hacen daño a los 'tiernos' (sarcasmo) pensamientos…

ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON EN ESTE CAPITULO!

Esto ya no esta dedicado a nadie… ya no tengo a mas personas a quien dedicar

Para que quede claro:

Pensamientos: " "

Mis comentarios y… etc.: ( )

Esto es nuevo: _susurros_ se… cuando alguien susurra esta con cursiva

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap 4: Oniichan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cap anterior:

.-jugar?

.-si… hao…_ jugar_

.-… no estoy de humor para tus estupideces!

.-que no quieres jugar con migo (pone cara de cordero hambriento)

.-… y a que quieres jugar?

.-bueno… yo pensaba…

.-uhm?

.-en jugar a…

.-LARGALO!

.-_a la mama y al papa_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-a… a la… JAJAJAJAJA! Estas loco hermanito!

.-yo? por? Acaso no vas a jugar?

.-… es enserio?

.-SI! No quieres jugar?

.-yoh… que te pasa? tomaste algo? No… no me digas que te drogaste, mírame!

.-… ?

.-bueno… siempre tuviste esa cara de drogado… pero… vamos! Déjate de joder!

.-(entre sollozos) BUAAAA YO QUERIA JUGAR A LA MAMA Y AL PAPA!

.-… yoh…

.-hermanito… acaso… _no te gusto_?

.-… YOH! Que cosas dices! … "claro que me gustas… eres yo, solo que con otra personalidad… y pelo corto…" (ja! Y yo pensé que era 'humilde' en ese sentido…)

.-… TT-TT que malo!

"pero… admítelo… te quedaste caliente con lo de horo… (Ya saben en que sentido caliente…), porque no desquitarte con el tonto de tu hermano…"

.-y… si… yo aceptara que?

.-ACEPTAS?

.-cállate un poco chillón, no lo estoy afirmando solo estoy preguntando que pasaría si acepto

.-pues… (MUAJAJAJA, se viene lo que muchos esperaban!) yo… solo…

Yoh comenzó a acercarse a hao peligrosamente

.-yoh… ve al grano

.-al grano? Que grano? Tienes granos? O a eso le dices grano, verdad? jijijiji (apuntando a ya saben que)

.-… idiota, es una forma de decir!

-aaaahhhh! Pero insisto… a eso le dices grano? Por que parece! Jijijiji

.-oó ja! Ya quisieras uno así! (Típica pelea de hombres… ver quien la tiene más grande… en mi escuela pasa toooodo el tiempo)

.-no no, me conformo con el mío

.-a si?

.-si!

.-quieres ver?

.-_claro_

.-no te pongas raro!

.-no soy raro… a menos que tu quieras lo contrario… jijijiji (ya me estoy tardando… esperen, dicen que mientras mayor es la espera, mejor es el resultado)

.-sabes… se me hace raro…

.-que cosa?

.-que estés aca por ser adicto al sexo… es decir… eres yoh… el estupido de la clase!… el boludo al que las mujeres no le daban ni la hora!

.-y quien te dijo que yo lo hago con mujeres?

.-… q… que?

.-si… ya escuchaste…

-es imposible…

.-mmm yo creo que no… digo… si al gran hao le arruino la noche su ex…

.-ex las pelotas, no fue mi novio

.-bueno, con el que te revolcaste, u obligaste, da igual (TT pobre mi len)

.-…

.-ME DESESPERAS HAO! Mejor me voy antes de que pierda la calma

.-no, ya es tarde yoh…

.-ah, si?

.-si… _o acaso no querías esto?_

(Ahora todo esta hablado por hao)

Introduje mi mano bajo su pantalón esperando alguna reacción de él, saber si me lo permitiría o si le molestaría. Fue raro… después de todo… era mi hermano, pero a el le gusto y mucho.

Deje su pantalón. Exploré por primera vez su pecho con mis manos y poco a poco fui quitándole la ropa.

Somos hermanos… nos invadía la curiosidad mezclada con timidez, yo pensé que éramos iguales, pero el cuerpo de yoh era diferente… no solo por que es mas flaco y todo.

El por su parte solo me acarició, después me quito la camisa. Yo por mi lado no tenía el suficiente tacto y mis carisias era mas bien torpes y bruscas, la verdad no sabia como tratar a la gente, después de todo me había acostumbrado a ser así de bruto.

Una vez que estimulé su entrada con mis dedos, sé que le debe haber dolido bastante por como gritó al comienzo, pero también sé que lo disfrutó mucho unos minutos después.

El enojo y calentura que tenia adentro hicieron que no soportara más y decidiera entrar en el, pero no sin antes tener claro que el estaba dispuesto, se que me lo había pedido, pero la verdad yo tampoco me sentía muy seguro haciendo esto con mi hermano menor.

.-yoh... p--puedo?

El asintió lo que me dio a entender que estaba dispuesto, después de depositar un beso en su cuello me senté en la cama.

Separé las piernas y lo incité a sentarse en la cama… pero sobre mí, obviamente sobre mi erección. No esperaba una respuesta tan rápida de su parte, y menos que se me tirara encima de esa forma. Muchas veces lo había hecho, y si... con hombres también, pero esto era distinto, lo haría con mi hermano, se sentía algo de culpa pero también era excitante verlo con esa cara de… hombre?

El placer corporal, mezclado con mis pensamientos lujuriosos y los gemidos de Yoh... para mi era un paraíso. Mientras lo agarraba por debajo de los muslos y lo hacía subir y bajar por mi pene pensaba y pasaban miles de cosas a la vez. Nunca había imaginado lo cálido, suave y placentero que podía ser su cuerpo en el interior, eso me hacia darme cuanta de lo distinto que era de mi, y sus brazos abrazándose a mi por mi cuello me acariciaban la espalda con las manos mientras el gemía en mi oído con la voz más sensual del mundo, era raro escuchar esa voz en yoh, siempre tenia esa voz chillona de niña, era la mezcla de pasión, dolor y felicidad... el lo era todo en ese momento, y siempre lo fue, era mi única familia y el único que me soportaba.

Comencé a masturbar su pene lentamente y luego más rápido sacando de sus labios todo tipo de gemidos. Deje mis manos y comencé a lamer una y otra vez su erección, hasta que llego al orgasmo, esa explosión en mi boca, ese ultimo gemido… todo fue delicioso para mi, lo bese otra vez para que probara el fruto de la excitación.

Debió haberse sentido incomodo por que se acostó a mi lado con las piernas abiertas, yo volví a entrar en el, supuse que era una invitación que esté en esa pose, pero no, el enseguida me tiro de la cama y quede expuesto, en ese momento me sentí en el cielo, mi hermano introducía su húmedo dedo en mi interior haciendo que me estremeciera, hace tanto que no sentía eso, nunca me imagina que mi hermano pudiera provocar esas sensaciones en mi interior…

Debido que uno era un violador y el otro un adicto al sexo fue la noche mas larga de las que pase, todo era hermoso, nos divertíamos como cuando éramos niños solo que con otro tipo de juegos… pero como no somos maquinas, solo estupidos humanos, llegamos a la ultima de todas las eyaculaciones, fue la mejor, eso pensé, cuando termino por eyacular en mi interior y quedé abrazado a el. Luego de recuperar el aliento me senté y me puse el pantalón, ya que yoh lo había dejado tirado muy cerca de mí.

Estaba por salir del cuarto cuando sentí que esa personita (que tierno ¬¬) me tomaba del brazo y me pedía que me quede, solo negué con la cabeza y atine a decir.

.-acaso quieres que nos descubran baka?

Al ver esa sonrisa de depravado en el, me di cuenta de que no quería que me valla, bueno, odiaba admitirlo pero mi hermano podía durar mas que yo en la cama, estaba en una encrucijada, quedarme a dormir con mi hermano y que al despertar me enfrente con algunas miradas raras… o irme y perderme de los calidos brazos de mi hermano… o aun peor… de sus delicados besos.

.-de acuerdo, pero cierra la puerta con llave

Me acosté con el, nos fundimos en besos y abrazos, todo era perfecto, pero… mierda… tenia sueño y la verdad quería dormir en sus brazos, siempre dije que mi hermano era especial, y por suerte ahora pude comprobarlo.

(Terminamos con los cursis pensamientos de hao)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-buenos días bello durmiente!

.-mmmm, que carajo dijiste yoh?

.-hey! Como después de lo de anoche podes decirme eso?

.-… como quieras

.-tenemos que bajar, nos dijeron que tenemos que reunirnos porque vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque

.-… que cursi… antes no hacían esas cosas…

.-bueno, ahora si

.-bien…

.-oye hao…

.-que?

.-nosotros?

"no… no quería que me preguntara eso… no soy bueno para las relaciones además… dios! Es mi hermano, bueno… lo admito… es lindo, pero es mi hermano" (claro a la noche no le importo eso o si?)

.-…

.-seguimos como antes?

.-claro… que pensaste?

.-no, nada…

"que raro… pensé que diría algo mas tierno, después de todo… anoche la pasamos muy bien, jijiji, que pienso?… el es hao, nunca va a hacer algo tierno"

.-bien, cámbiate rápido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-no, no, no, no!

"ojalá todo fuera una estupida pesadilla, pero no… y no me puedo despertar aunque intente"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmmm… que me pongo?

"carajo! Aunque intento no puedo olvidarme de el… no puedo creer que me haya besado y se haya ido, definitivamente me voy a vengar… hoy me voy a vengar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"hoy voy a hacerlo, después de todo estoy segura de que el me corresponderá, si… dicen que los que se pelean de chicos se aman de grandes"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-espero que los bichos no me piquen (yo tengo bicho fobia, odio a los bichos, mas a los que tienen alas)

.-mmm creo que va a ser mejor llevar algo fresco para no morir de calor, además para que… el se fije en mi…

"que cosas dices jeanne, que hombre se te escapo de las manos?" (Perra ¬¬ ya va a sufrir)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-tamao?

.-si?

.-estas bien?

.-no… me siento mal…

.-que tienes?

.-supongo que un resfriado…

.-mmm, que raro, mejor llamo a fausto

.-bueno, muchas gracias señorita ana

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón principal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban todos listos menos hao que todavía no llegaba

"eso le pasa por no levantarse cuando le dije… que se apure"

En ese momento llega hao pero con una sorpresa…

.-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! MIRA COMO TE VEZ HERMANO!

.-que?

.-jajajajaja, tus pelos!

.-_te aviso que me los dejaste así anoche_

Hao para sorpresa de todos tenía todos los pelos revueltos por la noche de lujuria que había pasado y como llegaba tarde no se peino

(Para ser mas simples, imagínense a hao con un estilo afro Jaja, al mejor estilo Chocolove!)

.-jijijiji, te vez muy gracioso!

.-gracias…

Se acomodo un poco el pelo, que fue al pedo porque le quedo igual y todos partieron a su destino… (el destino… ni idea, imagínense un lugar lleno de yuyos en el medio de la nada… 'un bosque')

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron todos tomaron su respectivo bolso que tenía la comida del medio día y se fueron caminando por el peladero que llamaban bosque

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"mmmm, se ve que esta cantando otra de sus raras canciones… jajajaja, prometo hacerte sufrir tao!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"hay, se ve tan lindo tarareando las canciones esas…, escucha una música de mierda…" (es solo para que me de mas bronca jajaja)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"la puta madre… como odio la naturaleza, todo quemado, lleno de basura y flores que tienen olor a meo de perros" (Jajaja, si… eso es verdad lensito…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"hey… no sabia que ese peli-verde estaba con nosotros… ohhh haito… que lindo /piiiiiii/ que tiene… Jajaja, nunca vas a cambiar esa mentalidad no hao?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ese tipo me mira raro… muuuy raro… me quiere comer o matar?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ohhh, una mariposa!" (Quien es el que piensa esas boludeces?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de caminar como condenados hijos de su madre llegaron a una hermosa cabaña donde pasarían la noche… (Traducción: una casa de mierda que se caía a pedazos y que tenía olor a mierda de gallina)

.-QUE?

.-si, pasaremos la noche aquí…

.-… NADIE ME DIJO QUE ME TENIA QUE QUEDAR EN ESTE ASQUEROSO LUGAR A DORMIR CON GALLINAS!

.-no hay gallinas en la casa tao…

.-tu cierra el culo drogadicto!

.-por que no lo cierras tu? Ahh… es verdad, te lo abrieron tanto que ya no lo podes cerrar no?

.-ehh… chicos… chicos… no se peleen por favor!

.-(los dos) TU CALLATE MUERTO VIVIENTE

.-SE CALLAN LOS DOS PAR DE RETRASADOS MENTALES! O SI NO LOS VOY A PONER A DORMIR CON LAS GALLINAS!

.-… gracias Elisa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se disponía a sentarse en la gran mesa para comer su delicioso almuerzo alguien lo interrumpió (traducción: cuando len estaba buscando un lugar para sentarse en esa oxidada mesa para comer sus desabridos sándwiches de jamón y queso un hijo de puta lo interrumpió)

.-oye… necesito hablar con tigo

.-? No me jodas quiero comer nena

.-p… por favor, es urgente

.-… que carajo quieres pilika?

.-tiene que ser en otro lado

.-… después me vas a dejar de joder?

.-s… si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ehh? Que hace mi hermana con el idiota ese, EHHH? Por que se van afuera?... mejor voy a ver"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Afuera)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-listo, que quieres?

.-bueno, yo quería hablar

.-nooo, de verdad? ¬¬

.-si len!

.-de que, apúrate por que tengo hambre

.-bueno, como sabrás te he insultado mucho…

.-… si… no soy tan boludo como tu hermano

.-no metas a mi hermano en esto!

.-ok ok… dios…

"que dirán? Dios, desde acá no puedo escuchar nada, pero no quiero que me vean!"

.-bien, voy al grano

.-ok

.-QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIO!

.-…

.-vas a aceptar, no?

.-… me estas jodiendo?

.-que?

.-mira… me parece estupido que hayas dicho eso cuando no te conozco, no te pienso conocer y tampoco me caes bien!

.-pero solo lo dices por que odias a mi hermano, estoy segura de que me amas

.-… eres conciente de lo que dices? Digo… tu hermano no tiene nada que ver, no me caes bien y listo, además no tengo razones para amarte…

.-…

.-me tengo que ir, tengo hambre y no quiero perderme de la hora del almuerzo

.-p… pero…

(Len como siempre toma su orgullo y se va)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"eh? Ya se va? Que raro… pero… acaso, mejor voy a ver"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-hola hermanita! Que haces por…

.-HERMANO!

.-p… pilika por que lloras?

.-es un estupido, insensible, tarado, marica!

"marica? ohhh"

.-eh… que paso? Que te hizo?

(pilika le cuenta lo que paso)

.-q… que?

.-verdad que es un estupido?

.-pero como le vas a decir eso? Solo lo conociste hace dos semanas! Y solo le hablaste para insultarlo

.-le estas dando la razón?

-no… pero…

.-ya veo, eres igual de marica que el!

.-que? Pero si solo…

.-nada, eres la misma mierda que los demás!

.-… … p… POR QUE NO TE MIRAS UN POCO EN EL ESPEJO PENDEJA? MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE MIERDAS, TODO EL DIA INSULTANDOME! Y PARA COLMO QUERES QUE TE DEFIENDA CUANDO TU ERES LA PERRA QUE DICE ESO CUANDO CONOCES AL POBRE HACE SOLO DOS SEMANAS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"no pude evitar escuchar los gritos o mejor dicho chillidos de horo-horo… se ve que se estaba peleando con la hermana… acaso me estaba defendiendo? Esta bien, eso parecía un puterío (a eso le dicen cuando las mujeres se juntan a pelear… de verdad parece un puterío… solo se gritan idioteces) Pero era mi culpa… es decir… el se peleaba por mi… baka, baka, baka…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-que pasa aquí? Dejen de chillar que parecen colegialas pelando por un chico!

.-pero fausto!

.-paro nada horo, mejor ve a comer

.-… ok… ok

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora después

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban dando un paseo por un camino lleno de árboles y arbustos para llegar a una laguna donde tomarían algo de sol (traducción: iban caminando como hijos de puta por una cortada llena de ramas espinosas y abrojos para llegar a un pozo con agua negra y así poder insolarse)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(en el camino)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"tengo que vengarme… de alguna forma… mmmm piensa… piensa… YA SEEE! Prepárate tao, esta a punto de comenzar tu peor pesadilla"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A: me cago en el final y en el capitulo… una mierda… bueno, pero hay días en los que no puedo inspirarme! No le puedo hacer nada…

Respuestas:

1-Len va a soportar a horo? Pues… ni idea…

2-horo va a dejar de ser manipulado por pilika? Siiii se revelo! La mando a la mierda como se lo merece!

3-hao va a encontrar al amor de su vida? Eso no quedo concluido

4-yoh va a quedar noqueado? En este cap no.

5-pilika va a sufrir por perra? SIIII como lo prometí, no como esperaba pero algo sufrió… ya les dije… no tengo imaginación

6-van a saber quien es la compañera de horo? en el próximo cap.

7-voy a conseguir inspiración? No, no la conseguí, o al menos solo un rato!

Preguntas:

Me canse de las preguntas… jajaja

_**Nos vemos en el infierno **(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


End file.
